Finding Love In A Zombie Apocalypse
by faithful360
Summary: OC Sapphire was with Clementine and Christa, until one day they ended up meeting the cabin group, the mysterious people have more troubles going on then they let on, but when Sapphire starts having feelings for one of them, what will happen? Is it still possible for love to blossom in a zombie apocalypse? Or will it fail like always. (Summary sucks)


(A/N) Hey guys! This is just a little thing I came up with, and please don't judge my writing skills this is my first story on this website! My OC will end up with one of the cabin survivors...I won't say who. You can make your predictions and everything but my lips are sealed. (Though I might make the occasional hint) I got up to chapter 10 on this story before but then I realized that I messed up in a lot of places with dialog and stuff like that and I was re reading it and it sounded like a train wreck! So I was like fuck this, I'm gonna start over on it. Originally Sapphires name was Hope instead, but I didn't like it so I changed it. Anyways, enough said. Enjoy.

The night was cold and windy, the hard freezing rain was pouring down on the small group. Their thin coats did nothing, the cold air nipped right through them. Clementine, an 11 year old girl wearing a baseball cap and dark curly hair sits on a log near Christa, the darker skinned lady who was still grieving over the recent loss of her newborn baby and her husband who died nearly two years ago. Then there is me, Sapphire. I have jet black hair and blue sapphire eyes, my mom says that's the reason why my name is Sapphire, she said when I grew up I would look just like my grandma Mabel, she was beautiful. I've been called pretty a lot but I don't think that I look THAT flattering. I also keep a really light red baseball cap I got for a present from my sister a few years ago. It used to be bright red but the color has faded away almost completely by now but I will never ever take it off. People think I can be a little harsh sometimes but it's only because I am hot headed sometimes! But deep down inside I am a good person. I'm in my mid twenties, I also don't know if I ever want to fall in love again...after last time...I can't go through the pain ever again. Christa has been upset with Clementine ever since Omid died. She's never said it directly but I know that she thinks it's all Clementines fault, I don't blame her but even I wouldn't still be mad after a year.

"Christa, talk to me." Clementine tries to get her to talk. There's a long pause before Christa sighs and goes over to the fire where we are cooking a weasel, the fire is really low and there is no way we are gonna be able to eat tonight...I haven't eaten in four days straight, I'm literally starving.

"This'll never work." Christa says "Look at this...It's pathetic." She points to the fire "The woods too wet to burn." It's because of all the goddamn rain. "There's more smoke than flame." True. "At this rate, we'll be eating this for breakfast." Shit...I don't know if I can go that long!

"What else can we do?" Clementine asks

"Find something that'll burn, maybe. I dunno. Won't be easy in the dark and in the rain." I stand up and look around

"You guys should be doing this, not me. Tending a fire so you can cook and stay warm...It's something you have to be able to do, otherwise..." Christa drifts off

I finally say something "I know how to do this! I'm trying to help if you can see!"

"It doesn't look like your doing very much!" Christa yells back

"Uh hello! Is looking for wood not doing much!? Cause according to what you just fucking said it sure doesn't seem like it!"

Clementine buts in before Christa says anything back "Guys stop fighting!"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm freezing!" Clementine complains

I agree with her.

Christa gives a quick scoff "You think this is bad? Wait till we get up to Wellington, then talk to me about cold. If we make it." Christa gets up from the fire and looks up at the sky "We still have a couple of hard months ahead of us." She turns her attention back to the fire. "This rain will turn to sleet, then ice, then snow. It won't be easy."

"Heh that's an understatement." I say

"Is it safe there?" Clementine asks

"Safer than here because of the cold. Or so they say. We just need to keep moving North." Christa answers.

There's a long pause. "I miss Lee." Clementine finally says. I start to think of Lee now...he sure was one tough bastard. He always had an answer to the problem at hand, he was like a super hero. He knew what to say in any given situation, and he was a natural leader. Lee was a great guy.

"I miss him too..." I say

Christa looks up from the fire and looks at us. "I'm sure you do." Christa sighs and drops the stick she was using to try and make the fire bigger and says "I'm gonna go look for more wood. You just keep the fire lit." With that, she heads into the woods to look for more wood.

"The fires dying out." I say slacking back on a rock.

"So quit laying around and do something!" Clementine orders.

"I already know how to do this! Your the one who needs to learn this!"

"So teach me!"

"Get that lighter you have in your backpack Clem."

She walks over to her purple backpack which is inside of a vertical log. The backpack has little flower designs on it, you don't see many flowers these days anymore. I never really was totally crazy about flowers but they were a pleasing sight. Damn...It feels like its getting colder and colder each second. Clementine lights a piece of newspaper on fire and re-lights the fire.

"Better, but still not enough." She says

"Yeah...do you have anymore paper or anything we can burn?" I ask

She pulls out a picture of Lee and a picture of Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck, together that she drew on the train ride to Savannah long ago...that feels like a lifetime ago. It was one of the only times where you didn't have to worry about a walker sneaking up on you though. Clementine looks at both of the pictures. I liked Kenny, we didn't always get along but I still liked him. He had died trying to save the screw up of the group, Ben. I'm glad I didn't actually see him get devoured, that would not have been a pretty sight. His wife and son were pretty cool too. His son, Duck had ADHD and there was no denying it, even when he hadn't had food in days he was still running all over the place, jabbering on about some comic book or video game or cartoon. Katjaa was also pretty cool, she became the doctor of the group even though she was originally just a vet before the apocalypse. She always seemed to speak her mind, she was brutally honest. She was peaceful most of the time...one of the most peaceful people of the group. I can't believe she killed herself...I mean I know that she was sad about her son dying but Jesus! That was a little extreme...she left Kenny depressed...and angry for a long time. He had become broken and insane. He lost both his wife AND son at the time.

"I found a log that I think is dry enough to burn." Clementine says

"Nice! Toss it into the fire." Clementine tosses the log into the fire and sure enough, it starts to burn. We both smile for a half second at the fire, but our attention turns to the woods after we hear a mans voice scream "JESUS ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Me and Clem look at each other and then run into the woods. We hear another mans voice saying "Give us the truth and you won't get hurt!" Another mans voice "So let me get this straight: you're out here alone, in the middle of nowhere? I don't believe it, just tell me, how many people are you with?"

"I-I'm by myself!" We hear Christa's voice

"You're obviously with someone, where's you're group?! Don't fucking lie to us!" One of the men yells.

"Who do you think your foolin?" Another guy asks

"You fuckin with me?" Me and Clem get close enough to see. Christa is surrounded by a group of men! Clem lets out a small gasp.

"Where's the rest of your group?!"

"I-I already said I'm by myself!" Christa tells them.

"Bullshit!" One of them yells

"She's lying!" The second one yells.

"Cut the shit lady!" The last one yells, while pointing a gun at her.

"It's-it's just me!" Christa lies

"Come on guys! She's not saying!" The second one says now pulling out his gun on her too, with his finger on the trigger. The second one cocks his gun and puts it closer to Christa's head. Clementine picks up a rock and throws it towards the group, alarming them and hitting the leader in the face causing him to exclaim "what the fuck?!" Clementine screams "Christa run!" I turn around to sprint away too, and I hear many gunshots...I don't know if someone shot Christa or Clementine or not. I'm just running. Nothing else matters except for getting away from these assholes now. I saw the main leader guy chase after Clementine. The african-american guy with the hooded sweatshirt is chasing after me. The other person was the one and only one going after Christa.

"GET BACK HERE LADY!" He's screaming at me

I decide to do something VERY risky that I've only practiced doing a couple of times. I turn around very quickly and take the guys gun from his hands and aim it towards him. I can't believe I actually did it correctly!

"Empty out all of your pockets now!" I order

"No!" He yells. I move closer so that now the end of the gun is on his forehead

"Ha! You don't have the balls!" The guy says

"Try me." I threaten

"I ain't scared of you." He says

I pull his hand and shoot a nice shiny bullet right through it

"AAAAHHHH!" He screams

I see walkers coming, a lot of them. I look over for a second and the next thing I know, I feel something push me into the water rapids!

"DIE BITCH!" He screams

That motherfucker! The last thing I see before I black out, is him turning around and screaming at the top of his lungs as many walkers grasp onto him, making him fall to the ground and begin devouring him. The next thing I remember is slowly drooping my eyelids open a little bit, but hardly able to move. It's not raining anymore and I see the sunlight. I was in the water all night?! I hear two guys voices then.

"Oh shit! Do ya think she's still alive?" One of the guys asks the other.

"I don't know man, is she bit?!" The other asks the other guy. I would say something if I could...but I can't. I'm sore all over the place and I feel like I can't move at all! I'm obviously going through sleep paralysis.

"Nick! We need to take her to Carlos man, she's in bad shape!"

"But Luke! What if she's with Carver?!" The guy I assume is named Nick asks the other guy I assume is Luke.

"Don't ya think Carver woulda found her by now and fixed her up if she was with him?" Luke asks Nick

"I don't know man!"

"Well I'm taking her back whether you like it or not, this lady NEEDS a doctor now!" Luke picks me up. That's the last thing I remember before I blackout again. I wake up again...but this time I'm in a bed?! And I'm in a room! I still have much pain, but not as much as before. There are stitches and bandages on me but...MY PENDANT IS GONE! NOOOOO! FUCK! My sister gave it to me! And I said I'd never take it off! Just then I see a hispanic looking guy walk in.

"Good, you're finally awake." He says

"Who are you?!" I ask

"I am Carlos, I'm a doctor, and you were in pretty rough shape. Would you mind telling me what happened?" He asks

"W-wait...I don't even know where I am! Why should I be answering questions!"

"Because this is about your health. We'll get to the rest of it in a minute, just tell me how this happened."

5 minutes later...

"Ah I see." The doctor says

"Yeah..."

"What's your name?" He asks me

"Sapphire."

"Ok, Sapphire, I need you to be completely honest with me right now. Do you know a guy named Carver?" He asks me

"Who's Carver? That name sounds like bad news."

"He is very much dangerous, now you don't know him or anything?"

"No. I was just with Christa and Clementine."

"Hmm..."

He looks me dead in the eyes, then he pulls out a pistol. He points it right at my head.

"Listen here, Sapphire...and listen good. If you are lying, and you harm my daughter, or anyone else in this group, then I won't hesitate to pull this trigger."

"Ok" I simply say. He pulls the gun away, and holsters it.

"Very well then. I'm sure the rest of the group would like to meet you. Just take it slow when you get up, you had a lot of water in your lungs, followed with many cuts and bruises." He says

"Ok..." I try to slowly get up and then I feel a deep pain in my stomach, as if I were being stabbed by multiple daggers.

"SSSSAHHHHH!" I yell in pain sending me to collapse back onto the bed

Carlos comes up to me "Try not to get up so fast."

I nod. I look around the room before I get up. It's a pretty decent room, a few pictures of ducks and a few belongings and a dresser. It seems that I'm in a cabin, a wood cabin. I'm lucky to be alive now but, who the hell are these people?! Can I even trust them?! And who the hell is this Carver person? He sounds like a real threat. I bite my lip hard as I slowly get up and use the dresser as support to help me walk get up. I feel like shit...I probably also look like shit right now. Carlos takes me out to what I assume is the living room where I see six other new faces.

Carlos speaks up "Guys this is Sapphire."

"Hi." Most of them say

"So Sapphire, this is Rebecca, and as you can see, she is pregnant."

"Hi Rebecca." I look her up and down, she is African-American and is visibly pregnant, she looks like she is due to have the baby in no-time, and she has brown fuzzy hair.

She gets up and walks over to Carlos

"Carlos, can you and me have a chat over there for a minute?" She asks him

He nods and they walk away. Everyone stares at me, I really don't like it when people do that, it makes me...um...nervous I guess.

"I'm Alvin, Rebecca's my wife." Alvin is also African-American like his wife, he is a little on the chubby side and he is wearing eyeglasses, he also has black short hair.

"Hi Alvin."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm glad to finally meet someone new." He says. He gets up from the couch to give me a quick handshake, and sits back down.

"I'm Sarah!" A teenage girl exclaims, I'd guess she's about 14 or 15, she has black hair and red glasses.

"Hello Sarah."

"I haven't met another girl in a long time! Rebecca's the only girl here besides me! Now it won't be like that right? You're gonna stay here with us!" She exclaims

"Uh Sarah...I don't plan to stay here for that long...I was thinking about moving on soon." I say

An older man in the corner crosses his arms and looks at me "Oh yeah? Where too?"

"To find my friends Christa and Clementine."

"Well uh...anyways I'm Pete." He's an older looking man with a mustache, he has short grey hair.

"Hi Pete."

"Excuse my nephew, he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, we don't exactly trust strangers much." He says

"I don't either." I say back

"Well uh...I'm Luke." Luke has perfect brown hair and chocolate eyes. He looks to be around his mid 20s like me.

"Weren't you the person that carried me back to here?" I ask him

"Er yeah...you knew about that? I thought you were out cold." He says

"I could hear guys talking part of the time but I couldn't move."

I look over to the guy next to him. He also has black hair and he also has sapphire blue eyes like me! Odd...he's wearing a reddish-brownish cap and he crossing his arms at me. He looks to be around the same age as Luke.

"What? You expect me to give you a friendly welcome like everyone else?" He says

"Nick!" Luke yells

"I don't expect you to give me shit." I say back with attitude.

"Stop it son!" Pete says to Nick

"But-" Nick starts

"No buts!" Pete ends

Me and Nick both cross our arms and give each other the same dirty look. There's a long silence.

"You hungry?" Alvin finally asks me

"Starving, I haven't eaten in six fucking days."

"Damn! We'll take care of that right away, follow me."

I follow Alvin to the kitchen. I look back at Nick, he still has his arms crossed and he is giving me the same dirty look as before. When we enter the kitchen I hear him start complaining not even two seconds after we enter.

"I don't see why we're doing this!" Nick complains

"Nick just shut the fuck up man! She woulda died out there if we wouldn't have helped!" Luke says

"Who cares! She could be with Carver!"

"She's not with Carver Nick!"

"How the hell do you know?!"

"I just do Nick!"

That's all I hear before Alvin hands me a bowl of warm oatmeal

"Oatmeal! I haven't had oatmeal in years!" I exclaim digging in right away.

"Heh soon you'll be so tired of oatmeal that your face will turn green." Alvin jokes

I continue eating. This tastes so good! But I can't just sit around in this place...I have to look for Christa and Clementine! They could be dead for all I know! This place seems really cool though...if these people were bad then they woulda left me to die...but instead they helped me so they must be good people...except that Nick guy. Nick is a dick! That rhymes, heh Nick the Dick! Seems like it was meant to be then...well Nick the dick can suck my imaginary dick.

(A/N) Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It wasn't the most interesting or funniest one but it'll get better I promise! And also, Nick is one of my most favorite characters! So no hate for the rudeness I'm gonna have growing between Sapphire and him plz! And also if you guys have any interesting ideas about what should happen in this story, be sure to let me know!


End file.
